Estrella Fugaz
by MarieWeasley
Summary: Una mujer irrumpe en la vida de Naruto de una forma inesperada, lo que el no sabe es que ella es la pieza clave para cumplir su deseo.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto y utilizo los personajes sin fin de lucro.

Cap 1

Destino

Era un caluroso día de verano la primera vez que se encontraron; el buscaba alguna pista que lo llevara al paradero de Sasuke y ella huía intentando salvar su vida y la del pequeño que le acompañaba. Naruto salvó a esa joven mujer y a su hijo, sin saber que serían un factor decisivo en el cumplimiento de uno de sus más anhelados deseos. Tres ninjas los acorralaron, el rubio podía sentir el tremendo poder que estos tenían pero si intentaban huir ella o el niño resultarían heridos.

Inició la batalla, dos de los ninjas le atacaron y el tercero fue tras el pequeño. La mujer lo enfrentó, llevaba un kunai consigo e intentaba herirlo. Naruto intentaba quitarse a sus contrincantes de encima, pero mientras el aumentaba la fuerza de sus ataques ellos también lo hacían. No le quedaba otra opción, usaría su jutsu predilecto –kage bunshin no jutsu- cientos de copias aparecieron a su alrededor, rodeando a los tres ninjas.

-Huyan- les ordenó y la mujer no dudo en seguir su petición- yo me encargaré de estos.

Peleó durante un rato, esos tipos si que eran duros no le daban tiempo de respirar. Uno de ellos al parecer era capaz de leer sus movimientos, no lograba asestarle un solo golpe y en su lugar el si que le acertaba cada uno de ellos –no tenemos nada contigo, déjanos ir tras ellos y no intervengas, tal vez así logres vivir- le dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Deja de hablar así- aunque su voz era baja se notaba el enojo - no permitiré que lastimes a los inocentes- de nuevo realizó el jutsu, pero sus copias no duraron mucho. Un cuarto ninja le había tendido una trampa, tendió una telaraña de filos hilos a su alrededor y con un solo movimiento lo había atrapado.

-Tienes suerte- le dijo este burlándose- de no ser por esos clones ya serías historia- apretó un poco más los hilos y Naruto sintió como estos atravesaban su chaqueta con una facilidad aterradora- se que no dejaras esto por la paz, así que- el gesto burlón se torno en sorpresa, el rubio lo observó consternado al verlo desplomarse.

-Tenemos compañía- uno de los compañeros del recién caído se puso en guardia.

-Katon, housenka no jutsu- se escuchó decir a una voz entre los árboles sorprendiendo a Naruto y varias bolas de fuego dieron directo en el líder del grupo incendiándolo - la distracción no durará mucho- la mujer había regresado y cortaba las cuerdas que lo ataban- vamos.

Iniciaron la huída, Naruto no se encontraba muy de acuerdo con ello pero dado su estado no le quedaba otra opción, además no podría protegerla si se quedaban ahí. Tan pronto como tuvieron una distancia de ventaja ella realizó un sello y el sonido de una gran explosión no se hizo esperar.

-Takashi- llamó a alguien al llegar a un claro en donde Naruto se sentó sobre el suave pasto- Takashi soy yo- el pequeño de cabello negro y oscuros ojos se acercó a ella efusivamente y en cuanto esta le rodeo con los brazos comenzó a sollozar con fuerza- tranquilo, ya pasó todo- le limpió el rostro y le llevó con Naruto.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos- el niño le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante, y con ayuda de su madre comenzó a curarle las heridas.

-No… no es necesario que hagan esto- decía un tanto sonrojado Naruto.

-Si no lo hacemos morirás- la mujer le daba un poco de miedo, le decía aquello con una sonrisa demasiado amable en su rostro- además estamos en deuda.

Naruto observo detenidamente lo que hacía, hasta ahora no había visto un Dokumeki no jutsu en acción. Aunque el silencio no duró mucho, el rubio no sabía callarse por demasiado tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que se metieron en este embrollo?- pregunto después de un rato.

-Nos dirigíamos a Konoha a hablara con la Hokage- ahora le vendaba los brazos.

-Queremos un hogar- se apresuró a decir el niño-y papá nos buscará ahí- su mirada se iluminó al decir aquello- ¿verdad mamá?

-Si- observó aquella escena con melancolía y se sentía un tanto como invasor entre ellos- listo… am ¿cómo es que debemos llamar a nuestro héroe?

-Naruto, pero no soy ningún héroe- dijo en su tono alegre de siempre- es sólo mi camino del ninja.

-Escuchaste Takashi, así es como es un buen ninja- el niño asentía mientras miraba a Naruto con un gran respeto- creo que deberías observar a Naruto san si quieres llegar a ser un gran hombre y un gran ninja- tal vez lo acababa de conocer, pero si siendo desconocidos para el los había ayudado a costa de su propia vida, lo que haría por sus amigos seguro iría más allá y eso era lo que hacía a un gran hombre y un gran ninja- mi nombre es Suzuka, Ichihara Suzuka.

Aquella mujer le recordaba a su madre, por su alegría sin igual y sus ojos color azul, pero el cabello no era de un rojo vibrante si no de un castaño claro. Era de pequeña complexión pero ágil por lo que pudo ver su velocidad era algo de lo cual sorprenderse.

Al llegar a Konoha se registraron y Naruto los llevó donde Tsunade. El pequeño se quedó dormido a medio camino en la espalda del rubio, así que les acompañó hasta que la Kage pudo recibirlos. En cuanto entró comenzó a regañarlo por haberse tardado tanto, hacía dos horas que debía haber llegado y apenas se dejaba ver por ahí.

-Lo lamento Hokage sama ha sido nuestra culpa- Suzuka se hizo notar- el nos ha rescatado, a mi pequeño y a mi- Tsunade notó al niño en la espalda de Naruto y se mostró más condescendiente- me gustaría poder hablar con usted a solas si no le importa.

Naruto salió de la habitación, dejando a Tsunade y Shizune con Suzuka. El cielo comenzaba a verse rojo, el sol se estaba poniendo y el se moría de hambre, estaba a punto de irse a comer ramen cuando al fin salieron de la oficina de la medininja.

-Naruto, muéstrale el camino a los departamentos y dale esto a la cacera- le entregó un sobre- dile que van de mi parte.

Naruto toma el sobre y camina a los departamentos donde el habita, pero el inconfundible aroma de Ichiraku lo hace desviarse un poco de su cometido- ¿podemos hacer una escala?- la chica le sonríe y le sigue.

El dueño del local le sirve su plato predilecto ofreciéndole lo mismo a la morena. Takashi que aún estaba en la espalda de Naruto abre los ojos y mira con sorpresa el gran plato de ramen que tiene frente a si- una vez que lo pruebas sabrás que esto es lo mejor del mundo- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara. Platicaron y rieron durante un rato, Naruto se sorprendió al saber que aquella mujer era menor que el un año, realmente se veía joven, pero con un niño de poco más de dos años los diecinueve años que tenía le parecían una broma.

Después de la esplendida cena llegaron al edificio que Tsunade le había indicado, se dirigieron con la cacera quien les proporcionó un departamento a Suzuka y a su hijo –parece que seremos vecinos- Naruto señaló su puerta que quedaba justo enfrente- eso será genial así podremos vernos seguido Takashi- el niño le sonrió.

La cacera se retiró en cuanto les entregó las llaves, ansiosa Suzuka abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya al ver aquel lugar, no había cama ni futón y el piso estaba demasiado sucio para dormir en él- ¿por que no se quedan conmigo esta noche?- se ofreció Naruto.

-No quiero causarte más molestias- aunque después de la insistencia de Naruto y el análisis de la situación accedió.

Por la mañana una chica de pelo rosado se dirigía alegre a saludar a su ex compañero de equipo, tenía tiempo que no lo veía. Por extrañas coincidencias del destino cuando el estaba en la aldea ella estaba demasiado ocupada para verle y ahora que tenía tiempo lo aprovecharía. Entró a la habitación intentando darle una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fue ella, al ver al chico en la cama con una mujer.

Bueno el primer capi, espero no este muy largo y/o aburrido

Saluditos se aceptan reviews (criticas, felicitaciones y auqneu sea saludos XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, los utilizo en esta historia sin fin de lucro.

Capitulo 2

La sorpresa de Sakura fue cediendo poco a poco dando paso al enojo, la vena en su frente comenzaba a notarse y su puño se cerraba amenazadoramente. Se dirigió al chico con el único objetivo de darle un golpe en la cabeza, por deshonrar a aquella chica o haberse casado sin siquiera decírselo, cualquiera de las dos opciones lo metía en problemas. Estaba ya sobre el cuando pudo observar a un pequeño niño acurrucado entre sus brazo y aunque fuera un susurro le pareció que lo llamaba "papá"; distraída no pudo evitar el ataque de la mujer que estaba en la cama, la cual se arrojó sobre ella tirándola en el piso con un kunai amenazando con degollarla si se movía. La mirada de la castaña le atemorizaba, esos ojos azules le recordaban a Naruto, por el bonito color azul y la fiereza que a veces reflejaba.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué buscas aquí?- acercó su rostro al de ella sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Sa… Sakura Haruno- apenas podía hablar, no es que la chica le causara miedo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía comenzaba a sentir una enorme presión en el pecho- vine a visitar a Naruto- el nombre del chico apenas se escucho, ya no podía respirar.

-¿Sakura chan?- el rubio aún adormilado la llamó con voz ronca, Suzuka al ver que la reconocía cambió su gesto hosco por uno amable ofreciéndole disculpas y ayudándole a levantarse.

Naruto intentó explicarle el malentendido, contándole como es que se habían conocido y el que hacían ahí- debí levantarme por la noche y en lugar de acostarme en el futon terminé en la cama- Takashi jugaba cerca de él mirando con desconfianza a Sakura- y este de aquí es Takashi- le presentó.

-Mucho gusto pequeño- le tendió la mano- yo soy Sakura- le sonrió alegre, pero el niño sólo se ocultó detrás del rubio y le sacó la lengua- pero que niño …- respiró profundo y se decidió a no tomarle importancia- en fin, no olvides que tienes el chequeo medico esta tarde- Naruto intentó cambiar de tema, pero no se lo permitió- si no vas Tsunade vendrá y te llevará a rastras.

Naruto sabía que esto era verdad, había estado aplazando el chequeo por más de un mes siempre había algo que hacer para él o para la Kage, pero las excusas se habían terminado. Desde que logró dominar el kyuubi sus pruebas eran más extensas y agotadoras que las del resto y esto le molestaba; al final del día terminaba con tanta hambre que se sentía vacío por días.

Antes que Suzuka regresara del mercado, Sakura ya se había retirado. A Naruto parecía agradarle eso de tener tan buenos vecinos, su desayuno ya no sería un ramen instantáneo y no es que eso le molestara, pero comida decente de vez en cuando le venía de maravilla.

Naruto salió acompañado de sus compañeros "temporales" de habitación, al llegar al hospital siguieron por pasillos diferentes. Buscó la sala de exámenes, pero el alboroto en los corredores le hizo detenerse. Miró dentro de uno de los cuartos y de inmediato reconoció a la chica tendida en la cama, era Hinata, lucía mal y a juzgar por la preocupación en la cara de Shizune su estado era peor de lo que se veía.

-¿Aún no llega?- preguntó exasperada a uno de los medininjas que le asistían.

-No- ayudo a Shizune con un jutsu que reconoció de inmediato, el mismo que habían utilizado en él el día anterior, Hinata estaba envenenada.

-Busca a la Gondaime necesitamos su ayuda aquí- ordenó a una de las enfermeras que salió apresurada empujando a Naruto al salir.

-Hola, lamento llegar tarde- Suzuka vestía uno de los uniformes de los medininjas y entraba en la habitación como si aquello fuera de lo más normal- Tsunade sama ha pedido su presencia en la habitación del joven Lee.

-¿Pero y la chica?

-Yo ayudaré con ella, por favor déjelo en mis manos- tomó el lugar de Shizune al lado de la cama y comenzó con la curación, miró de reojo a Naruto y le dedicó una sonrisa indicándole que todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- el rubio seguía a Shizune corriendo detrás de ella por el pasillo.

-Buscaban a la persona que nos dio la información sobre el paradero de Madara- se detuvo y le miró- al parecer ya no podrá decirnos nada- abrió la puerta del cuarto de Rock Lee, o al menos eso era lo que los jirones de tela verde le dejaban saber- solo espero que ellos no corran la misma suerte.

No podía creerlo, mientras sus compañeros se enfrascaban en la búsqueda de un criminal realmente peligroso, el sólo se dedicaba a cumplir con las misiones que Tsunade le daba y en encontrar a Sasuke. Se sentía un poco culpable, aquella misión debió ser para el, pero Tsunade le dio indicios del paradero de su amigo y le permitió ir tras él.

Nadie creía que el estuviera vivo, después de su repentino cambio en la batalla que el inició contra Konoha y terminó defendiéndola de Madara, Sasuke se había ido muy mal herido, sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero Naruto sentía que su amigo estaría vivo, el lo sabía no podía equivocarse.

-Ellos estarán bien- Suzuka intentó tranquilizarlo al llegar con él- al parecer los que les atacaron son los mismos que nos perseguían.

-¿Tu sabes quienes son?- la chica meneó la cabeza negando, le dio una palmadita en el hombro para hacerle sentir su apoyo y entró al cuarto.

Todo parecía indicar que Madara estaba reorganizando Akatsuki, o más bien organizando un nuevo equipo para ir tras los bijuu. Nadie sabía que había pasado después de que sus espíritus se dispersaron, esperaban saber de su paradero en cuanto comenzaran a hacer destrozos, los cuales no pasarían desapercibidos pero hasta ahora no había señal alguna de su paradero. Si esto era así Konoha corría un gran peligro, no quería hacerlo pero la búsqueda de su amigo debía ser suspendida, la aldea era más importante, no permitiría que todo el esfuerzo de sus habitantes por reconstruirla se fuera a la basura.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El tiempo no era algo con lo que contaba en aquel momento, su equipo estaba en riesgo y no se podía permitir fallar. Naruto liberó el chakra del Kyuubi y un aura doraba lo rodeó, Sakura intentaba curar las heridas de Kyba que yacía inconciente junto a un preocupado Akamaru, Neji peleaba con lo que le quedaba de energía contra uno de los hombres que los había emboscado.

-No utilices el chakra del Kyuubi a menos de que sea realmente una emergencia- le advirtió Tsunade después de su revisión, al parecer cada vez que lo usaba su chakra y el de él se mezclaba y según parecía le ganaba terreno.

Naruto tomó la ofensiva, le hizo frente a un pelirrojo que momentos antes le había hecho daño, la velocidad y fuerza del oponente eran sorprendentes, ni siquiera con el Sage pudo igualar su habilidad. Pero ahora era diferente, Naruto lo superaba con creces, cada vez que su oponente lo atacaba lo esquivaba e incluso tenía oportunidad de golpearlo - ha- gritó al ver una montaña de piedras desmoronarse sobre el, pero el chico se levantó de entre las rocas y se rió.

-Muy tonto de tu parte distraerte de esta manera- aquella voz le parecía conocida. No tuvo tiempo en reaccionar, había caído en sus redes nuevamente. Utilizó sus garras para romper lo hilos que comenzaban a cerrarse a su alrededor, podía escuchar a Sakura y Akamaru forcejeando tras él y a Neji lideando con sus problemas- esta vez no te será tan fácil.

Su fuerza menguaba, y el aura dorada desapareció repentinamente ya no había forma de escapar. Sentía como su chakra se esfumaba poco a poco, su oponente no sólo lo había inmovilizado sino que de alguna manera neutralizaba el chakra del Kyuubi. Naruto intentó liberarse, pero mientras más luchaba lo hilos le apretaban más fuerte. El cuerpo le pesaba y se sentía cansado.

-Nunca pensé que vinieras a mi Suzuka- un equipo Anbu había aparecido en el lugar, ninguno de ellos parecía responder a aquel nombre.

-No vengo por ti y lo sabes- Naruto alcanzó a ver la figura de la chica salir de entre las sombras antes de caer sobre el suelo rendido- ahora déjalo ir si no quieres meterte en problemas- los clones desaparecieron.

La mirada amenazante le sacó de sus casillas, seguía siendo una tonta o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba. Jaló los hilos con rapidez, que más daba matar al portador si ya tenía lo que necesitaba para mantener al Kyuubi en su poder. Pero nada sucedió, Naruto siguió suspendido en el aire, ya inconsciente, pero en la misma posición.

Y ahí estaba frente a él, su adversario de apenas unos meses atrás- no tenías que venir- la chica dijo al acercarse a ellos- puedo controlarlo por mi misma- le miró con angustia, beso su brazo y suspiró resignada.

-No has cambiado, sigues sin saber decir gracias.

-Creo que ese eras tu cariño- una venita se asomaba en su cien- pero me alegra verte- antes de continuar hablando se echó sobre su oponente tirándolo al suelo, este sentía como su cuerpo se hacía pesado, sus brazos no respondían y su corazón latía cada vez más lento, deseaba apartar la mirada de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos azules pero no podía, le miraban con furia y sentía como el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir- tu hijo te extraña- continuó como si aquella charla no hubiera sido interrumpida.

-Lo siento- esquivó el ataque de los otros dos, tomó su afilada espada y los decapitó haciéndolos desaparecer entre volutas de humo- sabes perfectamente que no puedo volver aún.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- hizo berrinches cual niña pequeña- pero que más puedo hacer- se dio la vuelta y entonces se dio cuenta del desastre que él había hecho- ¿tenías que poner a dormir a todos?- le gritó exaltada- explícame como supones que llevaré a todos a la aldea yo sola.

El aludido se posó frente a ella y desvió con agilidad agujas de su destino, un hombre que bien conocían ellos se encontraba erguido con arrogancia frente a ellos, Suzuka corrió a lado de Naruto y se mostró agresiva, le dejó sentir su poder para hacerle saber que ese no sería el día en que se lo llevaría.

-No te preocupes, de momento no me interesan ustedes- Suzuka temía a aquel hombre, le conocía demasiado bien para saber que no podía menospreciarle- si no me doy prisa su poder ya no me servirá- rió sarcástico tomó el cuerpo del ninja que Suzuka había derrotado y se fue.

-Pensé que Taji lo lograría esta vez- Suzuka miró sorprendida a su acompañante- tardaste mucho en llegar, pensé que el no lo lograría.

Habían acomodado a todos de una forma que les fuera más sencillo cuidarles mientras recobraban el conocimiento. Suzuka miraba a Naruto con un sentimiento de culpa dentro de ella, no sabía hasta que grado lo que Taji había hecho le afectaría. Se tomó su tiempo para curar las heridas de Kyba y Akamaru que eran los que en peor estado se encontraba, después ayudó a Sakura y finalmente a Naruto.

-Tengo que irme- le dio un ligero beso sobre la frente- pero iré a verte pronto.

-Hasta luego cariño- le despidió cual esposa lo hacía- Taka chan y yo esperaremos por ti- ni bien hubo terminado de decir esas palabras Sakura despertó y buscó a Naruto con la mirada, comenzó a sollozar de alivio en cuanto vio que respiraba.

Akamaru despertó antes que su compañero y lo llevó sobre su lomo hasta la aldea, Naruto fue llevado por Neji. Susuka caminaba callada detrás de ellos sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la mirada, sabía que todo aquello podría haber sido evitado, pero no supo actuar a tiempo.

-Disculpe por permitir que esto pasara Tsunade sama- le dijo cuando al fin del día se quedó a solas con ella en la habitación de Naruto- lo he metido en un gran problema.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que pierde el conocimiento por más de una hora- le dijo intentando calmarla.

-Soy yo quien no le permite despertar- dijo en un susurro- el chico al que nos enfrentamos hoy es probablemente el enemigo más difícil al que cualquiera de nosotros nos podaos enfrentar- miró los trozos de hilos sobre la mesa- es conocido como Taji- se estremeció desde lo más profundo- el es poseedor de una técnica que muchos creían olvidada- el terror se reflejó por un momento en su mirada- el es Tajikarawo el único en este mundo capaz de crear shirukume.

Tsunade quedó muy sorprendida, si lo que ella decía era verdad Naruto estaba en un peligro mortal. Tomó las cuerdas que eran tan delgadas que apenas podían verse con el reflejo de la luz, y las guardó en una bolsa intentando no dejar rastro de ellas en la habitación- cuento contigo para recuperarlo.

Solamente asintió con la cabeza y continuo concentrada en lo que hacía. No podía dejarle morir, se lo debía a el y lo había prometido- por favor no me dejes Naruto kun- una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejiilla. Sintió como el Kyuubi luchaba por salir vencerlo a el, aquellas cuerdas lo habían llamado le habían permitido ver la luz por un momento y no quería volver a aquella oscuridad.

Bien este es otro cap n_n. Ameno Tajikarawo atrapó a Amateratsu con el Shirukume (cuerda sagrada), así que en esta historia servirá atrapar a los Biijus n_n. Y bueno jujuju espero les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

El lugar era oscuro, a pesar de haber estado en aquel lugar un interminable número de veces sentía miedo. Escuchaba una respiración profunda y lenta cerca de él, el Kyuubi no debía estar lejos –Kurama- era raro intentar hablar con él- ¿te encuentras bien?-Naruto apenas podía moverse, pero incluso en aquellos momentos en los que el no podía más Kyuubi intentaba salir a luz y esto de alguna forma le permitía recibir un poco de su fuerza, pero en ese momento no lo sentía.

Escuchó pasos y un aroma muy familiar, escuchó al Kyuubi moverse nervioso no muy lejos de él, deseaba poder verlo, ayudarlo. Sintió una calidez muy familiar –lo lamento –la voz que escuchó la reconoció de inmediato –lamento haber llegado tan tarde –poco a poco su cuerpo se sentía más ligero. La luz regresaba al lugar, podía notar la preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? –intentó no decirlo de forma acusadora.

-Es un don –Suzuka sonrió tristemente –una técnica de sangre que en este momento estoy muy agradecida de tener –le miro con reproche –si no ¿cómo planeabas que pudiera ayudarte? Si piensas llegar a Hokage algún día necesitas estar vivo ¿lo sabías?

-Por supuesto que lo sé –dijo indignado el rubio –pero este es mi camino del Ninja.

-Eres justo como imaginaba, realmente el te retrato muy bien en palabras –se detuvo un momento como intentando recordar, Naruto no pudo evitar notar el cambio de su sonrisa, como si aquel recuerdo le diera una felicidad inmensa –"es el chico más terco que vas a encontrar, con una obsesión en convertirse en Hokage algún día como nadie a tenido antes, pero fiel a sus principios y a sus amigos, por que ese es su camino del Ninja"

Naruto se sentó un poco extrañado, el podía ser algo distraído, pero sabía que aquella sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa, que la persona que le contó aquello debía gustarle; estaba dispuesto a molestarla un poco pero entonces se fijó en el Kyuubi, apenas respiraba, pero el miedo que reflejaba en la mirada era evidente, jamás lo había visto así -¿Qué le sucede?-inmensas cadenas lo sujetaban e hilos casi imperceptibles lo dañaban –Kurama –quizo acercarse a el pero Suzuka lo detuvo.

-Kurama sama, no estoy aquí para herirte –el bijuu intentó moverse con furia y los hilos parecían apretarlo con más fuerza –por favor no se mueva más, quiero ayudarlo pero si sigue moviéndose el Shirukume lo seguirá lastimando –el demonio parecía entender, cerró los ojos y Suzuka comenzó a retirar las cadenas que lo sometían.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –el rubio no insistió en acercarse observaba con cuidado lo que la chica hacía.

Suzuka retiraba poco a poco las cuerdas –intentaron separarlos –respondió mientras las guardaba con cuidado en una bolsa –el enemigo que te atacó usa estas cuerdas para quitar chakra al enemigo –el chico recordaba la sensación que le invadía cuando lo atraparon, como su energía menguaba con una rapidez increíble –y en tu caso para atrapar al Kyuubi, es capaz de liberar al bijuu de su jinchuriki –el bijuu la miró al verla acercarse a su cabeza pero la ignoró muy a su pesar aún se sentía débil –y mantener el control sobre el siempre y cuando las cuerdas lo sujeten.

Comenzó a sanar las heridas de la bestia -¿Por qué quieres ayudarme humana? –el odio se notaba en sus palabras –¿no temes que te mate?

-Naruto confía en usted –le dijo sincera –es suficiente para mi.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer para evitar que mi voluntad gané sobre él?

-Sé que no lo hará –detuvo un momento lo que hacía –Kokuo sama una vez me dijo que el vínculo entre bijuu y jinchuriki se hace fuerte con el tiempo –miró a Naruto –si se va ahora… el no sobrevivirá –se arrodilló frente el aún débil Kurama –por favor permanezca a su lado.

-Una humana rogándome –un tono burlón no se hizo esperar –y no cualquier humana, una Ichihara, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho jamás lo habría creído –Naruto se molestó, Suzuka estaba siendo humillada por su culpa y eso no le gustaba –así que el viejo Kukuou habló contigo –el zorro resopló -¿Qué ha sido de él?

Naruto pudo notar como Suzuka se tensaba, al parecer no era un tema del cual ella quisiera hablar. La chica se sentó sobre sus piernas con la espalda muy erguida y pensaba cuidadosamente sus palabras –no tienes que contestarle.

-Tengo que hacerlo –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse a si misma –él y yo … -suspiró –Kokuo sama y yo fuimos compañeros un tiempo –tanto bijuu como jinchuriki se asombraron, no era usual que el poseedor de una bestia siguiera vivo al perderla.

-¡Lo mataste! –más que pregunta Kurama le reclamaba –eres una… -se levantó, perder uno de sus hermanos le suponía un gran dolor, después de todo en algún momento de sus vidas habían sido uno, se abalanzó sobre ella pero se detuvo al ver a Naruto protegiéndola -¡muévete!

-¡No!- espetó -ella a salvado nuestras vidas –pero el zorro no deseaba escuchar su discurso y lo apartó de un zarpas. Suzuka se apuró a ayudarlo, pero el Kyuubi la tiró y puso una de sus patas sobre ella.

-¿Y si hubiera sido uno de aquellos que proteges?-ya no había solo coraje en sus palabras también dolor –y si quien hubiera muerto fuera el chico Uchiha ¿aún así la protegerías?

-Yo no… no he matado a nadie –dijo con dificultad –el simplemente eligió a otro jinchuriki.

-No seas ridícula- dejó caer un poco más de peso sobre su pata y escuchó como las costillas de la chica crujían arrancándole un grito de dolor –no hay forma que nosotros podamos elegir –se deleitaba con los gemidos de dolor de su presa –no habría uno solo de nosotros que eligiera esto por voluntad.

-Decidió aceptarme por que me necesitaba –recordaba el día que lo conoció como si fuera ayer –por que fuimos criados con el propósito de atraparlos y someterlos… -sabía que aquello no le gustaría nada al zorro pero si deseaba ganar su confianza debía hacerlo –fue el primero que encontramos, lo perseguimos y lo acorralamos… 9 ninjas capaces de poseerlo –el Kyuubi la soltó –de controlarlo.

-Tú…-Naruto recobró la conciencia -¿estabas con él? –la decepción lo invadía –con quien nos atacó.

-Sí –no mintió –solía ser uno de ellos, toda mi vida no conocí otra cosa, mi único propósito en la vida era capturar a uno de ellos y aprisionarlo hasta que él los necesitara, hasta que los tuviera todos y pudiera traer de vuelta al Juubi –Naruto comprendió de que hablaba, de quién hablaba.

-Nos has engañado todo este tiempo humana –dijo con desprecio –y por poco te creemos… prefiero quedarme aquí a ir a para a manos de ese tipo de la máscara.

-No los engañé- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó sujetándose el costado –el día que encontré al padre de Takashi todo cambió, el me enseñó un mundo por el cuál vale la pena vivir, que hay cosas importantes por las cuáles luchar.

-Mientes –rugió el bijuu

-¡No! –el grito la hizo doblarse de dolor –seguí al lado de ellos por que no tenía a dónde ir y él aún necesitaba recuperarse –las imágenes en su cabeza pasaban rápido y muy vividas –después del ataque a Kokuo sama.. solo logramos sobrevivir tres de nosotros.. –miró a Kurama –mató a mis hermanos y aún así cuando lo encontré tan débil y mal herido no pude matarle… -sus palabras se perdían por momentos –a diferencia de nosotros el sólo actuó para defenderse… como títeres que eramos solo veíamos el camino que se nos señalaba.

-Lo lamento –la bestia de cinco colas luchaba para liberarse –se que te lastimamos mucho.

-Vaya, vaya –Taji llegaba al lugar acompañado de Haru un chico de aspecto de niño inocente –sientes lástima por esa cosa –se posó a su lado –no se quien es más patético, si tu o la bestia que tiembla de miedo ante mi presencia –extendió su mano para liberar Shirukume pero su cuerpo dejó de responderle –suéltame Suzuka –demandó.

-Gobi sama –el bijuu le miró curioso, nunca nadie se dirigió a el con tal respeto –se que es difícil confiar en mi, pero el estado en el que te encuentras no será posible vencerlos.

-Y ¿qué sugieres Ichihara?

-Por favor permíteme ser tu jinchuriki

El bijuu rió, se ofrecía a el como contenedor, no le pedía que formara parte de ella –está bien, de todas maneras no hay otra salida –Suzuka lo envolvió con listones de chakra y lo envolvieron mientras Taji se desvanecia.

-Así que los ayudaste a escapar de ellos –Kyuubi no parecía muy convencido –y ¿dónde esta ahora?

Le explicó que después de capturar al 5 colas escapó junto con el padre de Takashi, lo molesto que él se había puesto por su decisión. El miedo que la inundó los primero días después de lo sucedido, y la sorpresa que se llevó cuando Kokuo le habló por primera vez.

-Realmente no me importaba cargar con el estigma de ser un juichuriki –su voz se iba apagando –pero el día que me permitió venir a este lugar me di cuenta que no estaba solo –las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas –había un pequeño niño con el y me cuestiono sobre mi decisión de salvarle poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas…

-Ese niño… -el Kyuubi le habló –es tu hijo, estabas embarazada y no lo sabias… –ella sólo asintió, haciendo a Naruto sorprenderse –él es el jinchiruki –miró a Naruto que parecía no entenderlo -¿cómo lo controla?

-Takashi no sabe que el está ahí –suspiró –sólo lo ve en sueños. Esa fue su decisión aunque no entiendo por que –se acerco a Naruto –pero le agradezco que cuide de él cuando yo no puedo hacerlo -Un aura azul claro comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Suzuka y el aura dorada de Naruto y el Kyuubi brillaba alrededor de sus cuerpos –es hora de que regresen.

Abrió los ojos, cegado por la luz del sol pestañeó. Suzuka estaba a su lado inconsciente -¡Suzuka! –pronto medininjas los rodearon y se la llevaron, intentó seguirlos pero Tsunade lo detuvo.

-Takashi está en la sala de espera –lo revisaba –necesita que alguien lo cuide.

Naruto comprendió, el niño le sonrió miró a su derecha y corrió hacia el –disculpa por tenerte preocupado-el niño lo siguió –vamos a comer ramen –trató de verse lo más animado posible.

-Kokuo quiere hablar contigo Naruto Nissan.

-espero les haya gustado -


End file.
